The invention is based on a wiper blade having a connecting.
DE 10 2006 031 514 A1 discloses a wiper blade having a connecting element for the articulated joining of the wiper blade to a wiper arm. The connecting element comprises a base element which is composed of two side parts and is joined together transversely with respect to a longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. For this purpose, use is made of mutually facing centering means in the form of projections on the one side part which fit into corresponding cutouts in the other side part. In the fitted state, the projections in the cutouts fix the side parts in the longitudinal direction with respect to each other and define the distance of longitudinal grooves transversely with respect to the wiper blade. Spring rails serving as a supporting element run in the longitudinal grooves, the longitudinal grooves being provided with cams which engage in cutouts in the spring rails and fix the connecting element in the longitudinal direction relative to the spring rails.
To the side of the projections and the cutouts, bearing surfaces are provided on the side parts, said bearing surfaces interacting with bearing surfaces on the other side part in each case. The bearing surfaces run at an inclination with respect to the upper limb of the longitudinal groove and face or face away from the longitudinal groove in an alternating manner in the longitudinal direction. In the fitted state, the bearing surfaces fix the side parts in both directions of the vertical axis. The bearing surfaces may also be arranged in a transverse plane, wherein two bearing surfaces in pairs form a concave or convex roof surface which matches a corresponding roof surface of another pair of bearing surfaces of the other side part in each case.
Furthermore, latching hooks running transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction are arranged on the upper limb of the longitudinal grooves of the side parts, said latching hooks engaging in latching depressions in the other side part and provisionally holding the side parts of the base element together. The two side parts of the base element are finally held together by a sheet-metal claw which, by means of the base thereof, covers the side parts and leads through side guides on the outside transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction. Said side guides are angled from the longitudinal sides of the base to lower limbs of the side parts, wherein tabs which are integrally formed on the side guides in longitudinal directions at least partially engage in the side facing away from the base under lateral cams which are arranged on the outer sides of the side parts. The tabs are bent under the cams during installation, and therefore the sheet-metal claw holds the side parts of the base element together and is secured in the direction of the vertical axis by the tabs.